


When It All Comes Crashing [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a woman fell in love with a man that she thought was actually a man. Turns out, fucker was a shape shifter, and not just any shape shifter, but a chaos monster.</p><p>Fast forward a few hundred years, and one Stiles Stilinski is minding his own damned business, helping his pack defeat an (the? He doesn't know, he just knows they're assholes) alpha pack, when this witch starts laughing at him. And suddenly he has tentacles.</p><p>In which Stiles discovers he's actually a baby chaos monster, sprouts tentacles, and then has to spend an indefinite amount of time with one rather surly alpha werewolf, learning how to control his form, defeat an alpha pack, and navigate the perils of loving someone who's kind of afraid to be loved. All while sporting tentacles that have a mind of their own.</p><p>Easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It All Comes Crashing [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When It All Comes Crashing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764643) by [snarkasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/When%20It%20All%20Comes%20Crashing.mp3) | 2:09:53 | 119 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-it-all-comes-crashing) |  |   
  
### Music

Change of Seasons by Sweet Thing

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This is art for snarkasaurus's fic When It All Comes Crashing for the tentaclebigbang 2013! She was awesome to work with!!


End file.
